Florist Love
by ShinChunjin
Summary: Gadis itu datang tiba-tiba. Setelah bekerja keras pun wajahnya masih ceria, tidak ada tanda kelelahan. Semangatnya menjadi pesona tersendiri yang membuatku jatuh hati padanya. Cam x Lilian. HMTTOTT. Oneshot. Happy Ending.


Florist Love

by: Shin Chunjin

Karakter milik Harvest Moon: The Tale of Two Towns

Cerita terinspirasi dari Cam route, namun tidak 100% sama karena saya tidak main Cam route

Warning alert: typo, gaje, diksi yang tidak terlalu bagus

Enjoy~

 **Cam's POV**

Aku mendengar kabar bahwa akan ada penduduk baru di kota. Entah kota mana, yang pasti dia akan tinggal di lahan kosong yang sudah lama tidak ditempati. Tumben sekali ada orang baru yang mau tinggal di daerah sini. Aku melihat Rutger bergegas keluar dari Town Hall. Penasaran, tapi aku hanya melihatnya menjauh. Tak mungkin aku menelantarkan stanku.

Benar saja, sang mayor kembali menjelang sore. Dari ekspresinya, bisa kutebak bahwa orang baru tersebut memilih tinggal di Konohana. Yah, bukan masalah besar bagiku. Aku pun mulai merapikan bibit dan bunga dari stan karena sebentar lagi memang waktuku untuk tutup.

"Bagaimana, Rutger? Seperti apa orangnya?" tanya Rose yang menyambutnya di depan Town Hall. Mau tak mau aku ikut mendengarkan karena sedang membereskan stan bunga kecilku.

"Sayang sekali, dia memilih Konohana. Tapi tak apa, akan kucoba untuk mengajaknya ke sini lain kali. Tampaknya gadis itu periang dan kuat, sangat cocok untuk berternak," jawab sang mayor sambil tertawa.

 _Gadis?_ Aku mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali untuk meyakinkan diriku sendiri mengenai apa yang barusan kudengar. Seorang gadis mengurus lahan pertanian? Jangan main-main. Bertani butuh tenaga ekstra untuk menyiapkan lahan, menyiraminya, dan memberikan pupuk. Kurang lebih sama dengan merawat bunga. Dalam hati aku penasaran seperti apa orangnya.

.

.

Hari Senin, aku keluar kota untuk mencari bunga yang bisa kujual dan bibit apa yang bisa tumbuh di musim semi ini. Setelah mendapatkan apa yang kucari, aku pulang ke cafe Howard, tempat tinggalku. Esoknya, ketika aku keluar dari cafe hendak membuka stan, aku melihat ada orang asing yang berdiri di depan stanku. Kami bertemu pandang sesaat sebelum gadis itu tersenyum lebar.

"Selamat pagi! Aku belum mengenalmu. Aku Lilian, siapa namamu?" tanyanya dengan semangat.

"Cam, pemilik toko Cam's Flowers ini. Salam kenal," jawabku singkat. Sudah saatnya buka, aku segera menata barang daganganku hari ini dan berdiri di belakang stan.

"Wah, bunganya cantik sekali! Di mana kau mendapatkannya?"

"Luar kota. Kau bisa membeli bibitnya di sini. Lebih murah dibandingkan membeli bunganya langsung," ucapku memberi saran. Gadis ini tampak tidak memiliki banyak uang. Pasti berat untuk memulai pertanian dari nol, bukan?

"Hebat~ Aku mau beli beberapa!"

Setelah membungkuskan beberapa bibit bunga _pink rose_ dan _marguerite_ , aku menyerahkannya dan menerima uang yang diberikan.

"Terima kasih! Aku pergi dulu, mumpung matahari belum tinggi," ucapnya sambil melambaikan tangan lalu berlari ke arah kaki gunung. Sungguh gadis yang energik, pikirku.

.

.

Lima hari kemudian, Lilian datang menemuiku dengan senyuman lebar.

"Cam! Coba tebak apa yang kubawa?"

"Apa? Kau menemukan bunga yang bisa dibuat menjadi parfum?"

"Bukan! Tada~!"

Aku mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali sambil menjauhkan kepala karena keberadaan sesuatu yang terlalu dekat dengan mukaku. Namun, dari baunya, aku langsung mengenali aroma tersebut. Bunga _marguerite_.

"Lihat, lihat~ Aku berhasil! Bagaimana, cantik sekali, bukan?"

"Ah, kau benar. Bunganya terlihat dirawat dengan baik," jawabku sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Untukmu," ucapnya sambil menyodorkan bunga tersebut.

"Eh? Sungguh?"

"Iya~ Semoga kita bisa berteman baik!"

Mau tak mau aku menerima pemberiannya sambil tersenyum kecil. Aku menyukai bunga, terlebih dengan bunga yang dirawat dengan cinta. Melihat senyumnya, aku yakin gadis ini sudah melakukan yang terbaik.

"Terima kasih. Aku menyukainya."

.

.

Cepatnya hari berlalu hingga tak terasa musim semi akan segera berakhir. Hampir setiap hari gadis itu datang dan memberikan berbagai jenis bunga untukku. Entah mengapa aku semakin terbiasa melihatnya dan merasa cukup nyaman untuk mengobrol dengannya. Di suatu hari yang cerah, aku mengajaknya untuk mengobrol sebentar.

"Bagaimana jika kita mengobrol lebih lama? Kau mau di mana?" tanyaku. Kurasa menutup stan sebentar tidak akan menyakitkan

"Hm, bagaimana jika di air mancur dekat cafe?" Usulnya boleh juga, karena di dekat air mancur ada banyak bunga.

Jadilah kami berdua berbincang sebentar di dekat air mancur. "Aku sering mengunjungi tempat yang terdapat banyak bunga. Tapi, bunga di Bluebell paling wangi dan menarik. Bagaimana pendapatmu mengenai bunga?"

"Mereka sangat cantik! Aku senang melihat mereka tumbuh dan mekar," jawabnya.

Aku langsung tersenyum kecil mendengar itu. Hatiku senang karena kami sepemikiran. Karena tidak bisa meninggalkan stan lama-lama, aku pamit untuk kembali.

"Mari mengobrol lagi kapan-kapan."

.

.

Lilian selalu membeli beberapa bibit bunga dan memberikan bunga tersebut untukku ketika sudah mekar. Kadang dia juga memberikan bunga yang ia temukan di gunung. Karena terowongan sudah bisa dilewati, aku pun mengunjungi Konohana ketika libur. Hanya di sekitar Town Hall, tidak mengunjungi rumahnya. Dua minggu kemudian, ketika aku sedang keluar kota, aku mendapat kabar bahwa salah satu temanku akan menikah. Aku memutuskan untuk mengiriminya buket bunga. Berhubung pengantin temanku itu menyukai warna pink dan putih, aku berencana untuk membuat buket dari bunga warna pink dan putih. Tapi, warna apa yang cocok untuk bunga penghiasnya?

Ketika aku sedang berpikir, Lilian datang dan menyapaku. Mungkin aku bisa menanyakan pendapatnya? Setelah bertegur sapa, aku menceritakan dilemaku itu. "Jadi, bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Kurasa bunga _gerbera_ akan cocok!"

Oh, aku juga sempat berpikir seperti itu. Karena dia juga mengusulkan _gerbera_ , aku yakin itu adalah pilihan yang tepat. Setelah berterima kasih, aku bergegas untuk menyiapkan bunga.

.

.

Seiring berjalannya waktu, aku merasa dagangan bunga maupun jasaku membuat buket dan parfum tidak menghasilkan keuntungan. Apa karena harga bungaku terlalu tinggi? Sepertinya bukan daganganku yang salah, melainkan diriku sendiri yang tidak pandai melayani pembeli. Untunglah hari ini hari Jumat, aku bisa merenung seharian. Namun, gadis itu datang menyapa, menggagalkan rencanaku.

"Cam! Kau terlihat murung. Ada masalah apa?"

Akhirnya aku menceritakan masalahku. "Aku harus melakukan sesuatu, tapi bagaimana?"

"Aku tahu! Izinkan aku membantumu, Cam! Kau bisa belajar sambil memperhatikan," jawabnya.

Mengangguk setuju, akhirnya kami membuka toko, berdiri di belakang stan setelah menata barang dagangan. Aku sedikit gugup. Lilian mengayunkan loncengnya, membuat suara gaduh untuk mencari perhatian. Tidak ada yang datang, aku mencoba berseru untuk menawarkan bunga. _Gosh,_ _awkward_ sekali. Aku menoleh untuk meminta bantuan.

"Ayolah, kau pasti bisa, Cam!"

Menghela nafas pasrah, aku mengangguk. Aku tidak sendirian, ada Lilian yang membantuku. Aku pasti bisa jika mencobanya lagi. Benar saja, ketika Lilian membunyikan loncengnya lagi, Rutger datang.

"Ada ribu-ribut apa ini?"

"S-selamat datang di Cam's Flower. Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Sungguh, aku malu sendiri karena gagap menyapa pembeli. Tapi setidaknya aku sudah melakukan yang terbaik. Rutger pun membeli beberapa bunga untuk Rose lalu pulang. Berkat Lilian, aku yakin sudah dapat melayani pembeli dengan baik. Sebagai ucapan terima kasih, aku mengajaknya ke cafe sebelum dia pulang.

.

.

Tak terasa sudah satu tahun lebih aku mengenal Lilian. Ketika dia datang menyapa saat hari liburku, aku memutuskan untuk mengajaknya mengobrol lebih lama. Dia memilih mengobrol di pinggir sungai, cocok dengan seleraku. Tepat ketika kami berdua sampai, aku mendengar ada suara anak kucing. Lilian langsung berlari ke arah sungai untuk menyelamatkannya. Hebat, bahkan aku masih mencari di mana anak kucing tersebut.

"Kasihan sekali kau sampai basah begini," ucapnya sambil mengelus kepala anak kucing tersebut. Pandanganku teralih pada leher si kucing.

"Hei, dia memakai kalung, berarti bukan anak kucing liar. Mau mencari pemiliknya?" tanyaku dan dijawab dengan anggukan kepala.

Dia memeluk si anak kucing dengan penuh kasih sayang. Orang pertama yang kami temui adalah Ash. Sayangnya dia tidak tahu siapa pemilik kucing tersebut. Masih berharap menemukan pemilik kucing tersebut, kami menemui Georgia. Gadis tersebut yakin pernah melihat anak kucing itu. Dia menawarkan jika kami tidak menemukan pemiliknya, dia dan ayahnya akan merawat si kucing. Aku khawatir bagaimana jika kami tidak menemukan pemiliknya?

"Kita tidak boleh menyerah sekarang!"

Melihat semangat Lilian, aku tersenyum kecil. Semakin lama aku yakin bahwa aku ada rasa padanya. Untunglah kami tidak menyerah, karena tak lama kemudian si pemilik kucing datang. Tampaknya si kucing terlalu asik mengejar serangga sehingga si pemilik ditinggal begitu saja. Wanita itu hendak memberikan imbalan, tapi aku menolaknya dengan halus. Menemukan pemiliknya sudah membuatku senang, dan aku yakin Lilian juga merasa demikian. Sebelum mereka pergi, si kucing menghampiriku dan mengeong seakan mengucapkan terima kasih. Kebetulan aku sangat menyukai kucing sehingga hatiku senang sekali melihat tingkah kucing tersebut.

.

.

Hari-hariku berlalu dengan cepat. Berkat kerja keras Lilian, bibit bunga yang kujual kini menjadi bunga yang cantik sehingga bisa dijual dengan harga tinggi. Dia selalu memberikan bunga untukku, dan ketika aku berulang tahun, dia memberikanku Tom Yum Goong. Aku terharu sekali karena gadis itu bisa mengetahui makanan favoritku. Ketika _Harmony Day_ , aku mendatangi rumah Lilian untuk memberikan kue coklat. Setidaknya ada alasan untuk memberikannya sesuatu.

Suatu hari di tahun ketiga, dia datang untuk memamerkan sesuatu. _Blue Feather_ , benda yang dipercaya oleh warga Bluebell maupun Konohana, untuk melamar lawan jenis yang dicintai. Entah mengapa hatiku sakit. Aku hanya bisa mendoakannya agar berhasil. Laki-laki yang menerima benda itu sangatlah beruntung. Namun, siapa sangka bahwa akulah laki-laki beruntung tersebut?

"Eh? Untukku?" tanyaku dengan nada tidak percaya.

"Tentu saja! Aku.. aku menyukaimu, Cam."

Butuh waktu beberapa detik untuk mencerna apa yang barusan kudengar. Apakah ini mimpi? Perasaanku berbalas?

"Apa kau mau menikah denganku?"

Aku tersenyum kecil, mana mungkin aku menolak. "Tentu saja, aku juga menyukaimu, Lilian."

Tidak pernah aku membayangkan untuk menikah dengan seorang gadis petani dan tinggal di rumah mewah yang bukan berkat hasil kerja kerasku. Tapi, aku bersyukur menemui gadis sesempurna Lilian. Baik hati, bekerja keras, pintar memasak, dan menyayangi makhluk hidup lainnya. Dia jugalah yang membuatku berubah menjadi lebih baik lagi dalam bersosialisasi. Setelah menikah, aku pindah dari cafe Howard dan tinggal bersama dengan Lilian. Kemanapun dia memutuskan untuk pergi, aku berjanji untuk mengikuti dan melindunginya.

.

.

~THE END~

Hi minna! Shin's here! MY FIRST FANFIC ABOUT HARVEST MOON THE TALE OF TWO TOWNS! Aku membuat cerita ini dengan Cam's POV, bukan diri kita saat menjadi karakter utama. Sebagian besar aku mengikuti trivia _flower event_ -nya Cam, namun aku tidak memainkan karakter Lilian dan memilih Cam sebagai pasangan, jadi aku tidak tahu bagaimana endingnya ketika Cam menikah, apakah dia menutup tokonya dan tinggal terus di rumah Lilian atau terus bekerja di toko bunganya. Ada di antara kalian yang main HMTTOTT dan memilih Cam? Boleh minta komentarnya? Bagi yang tidak main HMTTOTT, aku juga minta komentar dan saran kalian~!

Aku meng-upload cerita ini pertama kali di wattpad (shinchunjin), dan ini hasil pemikiranku sendiri karena aku sedang tergila-gila dengan game HMTTOTT. Bukannya meneruskan kelanjutan "Tiada Yang Mustahil" ya. *peace sign*

Semoga kalian menyukai cerita ini~

 _Please don't be a silent reader.. Press the "Review" button and write what are you thinking about this story. Thank you~_

Salam sejahtera,

Shin Chunjin


End file.
